The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianella plant, botanically known as Dianella hybrid, commonly referred to Blue Flax Lily, typically used as an ornamental landscape plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fortunegold’.
The new Dianella plant is a naturally-occurring single shoot mutation of an unnamed selection of Dianella hybrid, not patented. The new Dianella plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled nursery environment in Yandina, Queensland, Australia in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianella plant by divisions in Yandina, Queensland, Australia since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianella plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.